In U.S. Pat. 4,000,544, I have described a clasp assembly for brassieres or other items of lingerie in which two clasp members, generally describable as a male member and a female member, can be interconnected by rotation of the two members so that they are generally perpendicular to one another on insertion of the male member into the female member. When the two members are rotated into coplanarity, they lock together to secure the clasp. Each of these members can have a loop or eye receiving a respective strap and the clasp can be used wherever a portion of a garment must be released from another portion, e.g. for securing the two straps of a brassiere together, for securing a strap to a brassiere cup which is intended to be released for nursing purposes, or for securing two cups of a brassiere together in the case of a front closure.
In my U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,745, I have shown a slide-type lingerie buckle to which parts of a strap can be connected and serves as a link. This decorative link, which can be referred to as a three-pearl link because of the nature of the design, is not separable.
In the parent application, Ser. No. 29/004,039 filed Jan. 26, 1993, I have illustrated a clasp which is capable of separation and use in the manner of the clasp of U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,544.
In these earlier systems, while the link and/or clasp was capable of providing aesthetic and effective connection of straps, there has been a need for an improvement with respect to the tensile strength to which the article can be subject.